The Dragon Games
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: It's the 74th Annual Dragon Games, and everyone gathers to hear if the odds are in their favor. A voice calls out "Zane Julien" and the boy nervously makes his way through the crowd. He hears the upset yelling of his sister Amber. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder, and it pulls him back. A man in green steps forward and says "I volunteer as tribute". Summary sucks and Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with the announcement for my new story: The Dragon Games**

**This is a parody of The Hunger Games (I know, it ****_SO_**** original). Why I decided to do this is because 87% of my stories are Humor, and that's what I'm best known for is for my humorous stories. But I thought that it was time to take a step back from being funny and get more into Drama and Tragedy. And what better way to test out this new writing style with a Hunger Games version of Ninjago?**

**I know that A LOT of people won't be happy with this, but I am putting Amber, Ratchet and Clank in the story. Amber will be playing the role of Katniss, Clank will be Rue, and Ratchet will be the other tribute from District 8 (So at least R&C will play very minor roles). **

**And to alter my stories a little bit, I am making Zane Amber's LITTLE BROTHER so he can play the role of Primrose. Also I'm taking away the Dragonoid from Amber, she's now a human. And of course I will have Lloyd take the role of Peeta (Bread). **

**Now, I'm not gonna have this go EXCATLY like the Hunger Games, I'm gonna change some parts so I can make everything work.**

**Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon, and everyone please enjoy.**

**PS: (YES, I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DDS)**


	2. Chapter 2

The screams of a young boy filled the house. He had the nightmare that many people had around this time of year. The boy sat in his bed, crying and shaking like a newborn baby. The door to his bedroom swung open as a young woman ran into the room, quickly sitting down and wrapping her arms around the poor kid. She brought him into a tight comforting hug and began stroking his blonde hair. He spat out words in between sobs

"I-it w-was me. It was me."

The girl quelled the small boy with her soft voice

"Shh Zaney, it's alright. It's alright. It was just a dream. It wasn't real shh."

"A-Amber...w-will you sing?"

"Of course I will sweetheart."

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold._  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_  
_Always_  
_I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always_

Zane calmed down mostly and continued to let Amber stroke his hair. But it was cut short when his sister let him go, though she still held his arms as she pushed him away a little. She looked him in the eye, his ice blue reflecting off her sapphire blue.

"Alright, I'm gonna go out and hunt. You stay here with dad and do not go outside for anything."

"But-"

"I'll be back soon. And do not take any food from anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sissy."

"Alright."

She brushed his blonde hair aside and kissed his forehead, then exited the room. She made a quick pit stop at her own room to pick up her prized bow and arrow. It's the only weapon that she owned, therefore it was the only way to get food herself. She walked into the living room, which made up the majority of the small house, to find her elderly father. Nicholas Julien was his name. He was the only parent of the siblings. They did have a mother, but she was no longer with them. Forty years ago, Nicholas had married a beautiful woman named Avery, who gave birth to Amber and Zane. But when Amber was eight and Zane was two, her name was called. And she never came back. For Nicholas, the painful part wasn't the death, it was telling to the kids that mommy wouldn't be coming home. Amber sighed slightly at the memory

* * *

_"Daddy!" _

_A young girl yelled as she ran to her father, holding her brother in her arms. She looked up at her father, noticing the tears in his eyes. She cocked her head_

_"Daddy, why are crying?"_

_Her father got down on one knee to see eye-to-eye with his daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder_

_"It's nothing sweetie, it's just...something bad has happened."_

_"Oh...I'm sure that thing will get better. They always do! Like mommy says, behind every cloudy day, there's sunshine!"_

_Nicholas nodded as more tears fell from his eyes. But he felt his heart ache as a question came out from his daughter_

_"Daddy, when is mommy coming back?"_

_He lowered his head, removing his glasses and wiping his eyes. He looked up at the girl, who had hope filled eyes, and nodded his head slowly_

_"Amber...mommy isn't coming back."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Well..."_

_He tried to find the words to explain the situation_

_"...While mommy was away...she decided to join the angels up in the sky."_

_"So...mommy's an angel now?"_

_"Yes...yes she is. And right now, she's looking down on us. She'll still always be with us. You just won't be able to see her."_

_Amber looked up at the sky, she raised her hand and waved to the clouds_

_"Hi mommy! I love you! Please come visit soon!"_

_Nicholas couldn't bare the sight he was seeing. He could feel his heart being torn to pieces. But, he just smiled and nodded_

_"...She says mommy loves you too."_

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Amber's father's voice scared her out of her memory. She faced the old man and nodded

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go hunting."

"Oh, alright then...please be careful."

She nodded once more and opened the front door, where the clouded sunshine shone on her face. She glanced over her shoulder

"Father."

"Yes?"

"...Don't take any food. You know what day is coming up."

"Yes...yes I know. I assure you, we will not take anymore food."

And with that, Amber shut the door behind her and headed for the woods.

* * *

**And there it is, the first chapter!**

**Oh my god, I almost started crying while I was writing the Mom part. I also cried last night in my bed while I was writing the Rue/Clank death scene in my head (Lolz, that rhymed). Oh my god, it's gonna be so sad!**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
